Saying Goodbye
by blueshock
Summary: Sequel to 'Don't Go Again.' Two years have gone by since the accident and Rogue has finally decided to move on with her life, but someone wont let her move on. Can she find out who it is? Will she even like what she finds out? Plz R&R. CHAP. 1 REWRITTEN


A/N: I had to change this chapter a bit. I didn't like how the other one had turned out. This is also the first story I'm using someone's POV.

**Chapter One**

_Rogue's POV_

I walked around the mansion, thinking about the accident that had happened over two years ago. I remember coming back to the mansion and waiting every day for Remy to walk through the door, but it never happened. I walk outside and sit down by a tree. It was dark outside and I could see the moon. I stare at the moon for awhile. A small tear runs down my face, but I quickly wipe it away. My watch beeps a few times before stopping. I know it's now midnight, making it exactly two years since the accident. I sigh, stand up and head back inside. I really don't want to believe he's gone. As I head up the stairs I run into Ben. We stare at each other for awhile. I look away, before giving a small smile.

Ben looks around before looking at me and saying, "How have you been, Rogue?"

"I'm doin fine," I look at the ground as I say this, because I know it isn't true.

"I know it's been two years now," Ben sighs, "I know how sad it must be."

"I just wish he would come back, " Another tear runs down my face.

"Hey, I know you're sad, but maybe we can hang out, " Ben's face goes a bit red, "Maybe we can go to a movie, just as friends?"

"That sounds really nice, "I wipe the tear from my face, "I would like to be with a friend and it might help me get over him."

"Well, I'll see you at seven, goodnight, " Ben smiles and walks away.

I stand there for awhile, before heading to my room. I look around to make sure no one else is in the hall. The hall is completely empty. I open my door and enter my room. I closed my door and looked around my room with a sigh. I slowly change into some different clothes before I get into my bed. Before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

_Dream_

I look around to see that I'm surrounded by fog. I can't see anything or anyone.

"Come to me, " a voice says.

I look around to see where the voice came from, but can't tell.

"Who are you?" I shout, keeping my ears open.

"It's Remy," the voice says, "I need you, Rogue. Please come to me."

"Don't do it, Rogue," another voice says, "Come to me. It's Ben."

I look around, not know what voice I should follow. I really want to run to Remy's voice, but Ben's voice tells me not to. I don't know which one to run to.

"Come this way, Rogue," Remy's voice says, "I really need you now."

"Please don't listen to him," Ben's voice begs, "You don't know what will happen."

I look both ways before finally deciding who to run to. I begin to run toward Remy's voice.

"Yes, come this way," Remy's voice says, "Keep coming."

"Rogue, turn around," Ben's voice yells, "Rogue, stop."

I keep on running until I can see on outline of someone. I know right away that it's him. Tears ran down my face.

"Remy, I've missed you so much," I throw my arms around him, "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm so glad you're here as well. I've missed you just as much," Remy gave an evil grin, "I've been looking all over for you."

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking up at his face.

I see the evil grin on his face. I back away from him, looking very worried. I look him up and down. He doesn't look the same. His skin is pale and there is no emotion in his eyes. I look at his hand and notice a knife. He raises the knife in the air. I shake my head and back away even further. I back into something. I feel it with my hand to see that it was a wall. He comes closer, the knife raised in the air. I scream and close my eyes.

_End of dream_

I open my eyes to see that I'm in my room on the floor. I slowly untangle myself from my blankets. I take a few deep breaths before I stand up. I pick up my blankets and put them back on the bed. I think about my dream and what it could of meant. I know it would never happen, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I lay back down into bed and look at the time. It's 4 in the morning. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I just laid there, thinking about my dream.

_Somewhere else_

Toad slowly looked around to make sure no one was watching him. He slowly limped into the mouth of the cave. He was carrying a few bags of food. He set them on a table by the left wall. He slowly sat down in the chair by the table. Kathy came over to Toad and looked him over.

"Really need to keep your heart rate down," Kathy looked up at Toad's face, "did you do what I asked?"

"Ya, I did," Toad took a deep breath, "I overheard her talking to that boy with the fire power. They're going on a date at 7 tonight."

"Nice to see that she is moving on," Kathy begins to make two sandwiches.

Kathy picks up both sandwiches and hands one to Toad. He smells it before taking a few bites.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Toad looks up from his chair.

Kathy didn't answer. She took a bite of her sandwich before looking up at the cave ceiling.

"I don't know right now," Kathy looked down at the floor, "I'll think of something."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's still short. Well, I hope everyone enjoys this rewritten chapter. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Hopefully it will be up soon. Please review. 


End file.
